Close to you
by Jenla
Summary: Nessie tiene ya cuatro años de vida, en apariencia es una jovencita de catorce años. Durante su fiesta de cumpleaños es capturada y en su pesadilla, conoce a Alexander, un misterioso híbrido que al contrario de ella, ha vivido toda una vida carente de amor.
1. Prólogo

**Esta es mi nueva idea loca, estoy en buenos tiempos, por lo que me dedicaré a esta y a terminar mis otras historias pendientes. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Renesmee había estado desaparecida por meses, sin rastro. Los Cullen, y sobre todo Jacob estaban desquiciados.

Como si no fuese suficiente, una noticia devastadora llego para Isabella Cullen.

—Tu madre, efectivamente, lleva cuatro años muerta.

Bella cubrió su boca con su pálida mano derecha, no era capaz de llorar, pero sentía sus ojos escocer, su vida se había vuelto una auténtica pesadilla.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola, los otros Cullen, la manada de Jacob y los amigos de Carlisle solo observaban, sin poder decir algo.

El encapuchado interrumpió.

—No es todo—anunció con tono monocorde—, fue embarazada por uno de nosotros, murió dando a luz a un hibrido.

A esas alturas, Bella había experimentado ya demasiado, lo último simplemente la dejó en blanco.

Fue Carlisle quien intervino.

—Dio a luz a uno como Nessie, entonces esa fue la causa de su muerte.

—En ese caso—irrumpió Rosalie—, ¿qué fue del bebe?

—Su creador biológico lo llevo para experimentar con él y sus habilidades.

El silencio reinó en la habitación principal de la casa de Bella y Edward. Impaciente, fue Jacob quien rompió la tensión que se respiraba.

—¿Qué hay de Nessie?, prometiste decirnos su paradero—su voz era cruda y llena de dolor.

El vampiro medio sonrió, como si hubiese estado esperando llegar a esa parte.

—Fue capturada por Joham y ahora mismo, sé que esta por voluntad propia—se detuvo un poco—, prometió no marcharse sin su malvado tío.

Nuevamente, un estremecedor silencio se apodero del lugar.

* * *

**Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y prometo de igual manera no tardar mucho en actualizar.**


	2. 1

1.

Renesmee estaba ansiosa, era el día de su cumpleaños y no paraban de llegarle obsequios de todas partes del mundo. La ansiedad que sentía, sin embargo, era producto de otra situación totalmente ajena a los regalos estrafalarios que estaba recibiendo.

No era una bebita, aunque el número de años biológicos que cumplía pareciera indicar lo mente y corazón eran las de una adolescente y fisicamente aparentaba ya casi quince años.

Observaba su reflejo en el cristal del gran ventanal de su casa, su cabello era largo y rizado, hasta la cintura, su cuerpo era atlético y delgado, aún no tenía mucho busto y sinceramente no esperaba que esa parte de su anatomía se desarrollase demasiado.

No era competencia para las hermosas mujeres vampiro de su familia, pero lo que realmente la mortificaba era el hecho de no ser nada comparada a las bellezas quileute de piel tostada y generosas curvas.

Suspiró con pesadez, tristeza y quizá con un pequeño pero significativo sonido de fondo; el de su corazón quebrantado.

Estaba enamorada, totalmente loca de amor por quien nunca se fijaría en ella. A pesar de que Jacob Black era una persona que la conocía desde su primer minuto de nacida, era su mejor amigo y quizá la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, estaba segura de que sus sueños y esperanzas nunca se materializarían.

Soñaba con una vida junto a él, quería que fueran novios, tener montones de citas, besos y luego el tan esperado momento; una perfecta boda bajo la luz de la luna. El sonido de las olas y la mueve brisa serian el complemento ideal.

Se golpeó con el puño un par de veces, todas esas eran fantasías tontas de niña ilusa. Jacob seguramente odiaría esas cursilerías y mucho menos aceptaría la idea de estar con ella, su hermanita, su niña. Nunca la vería como una mujer.

—Nessie, mi cielo—la suave y melodiosa voz de su madre la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

Nessie volteó en dirección a su muy joven madre.

—¿Qué ocurre mami?—intentó sonar normal.

—Te comportas muy rara desde hace unos días, me gustaría que confiaras en mi y me contras que te sucede amor.

Nessie había tratado de no hablar del tema con nadie, pero era pésima en disimular sus estados de animo, sin contar que todos ahí, con sus habilidades extrañas, podían saber a la perfección que llevaba días muriendo de amor.

—Estoy bien mami, en serio—aseguró de forma no muy convincente, para luego cambiar el tema radicalmente—, ¿han sabido algo de la abuela?

El rostro de Bella cambió radicalmente, llevaba mas de año y medio intentando localizar a su madre, sin éxito, Su marido Phill estaba igual de consternado, un día simplemente desapareció sin más.

Ni ellos con sus habilidades sobrenaturales había tenido éxito.

Vivía cada día con esa sombra, sin embargo aquel día haría una excepción, era el cumpleaños de su única hija, e intentaría estar contenta por ella.

—No, nada aún, pero la esperanza muere al final, tengo fe.

Nessie sonrió, ella también quería conservarla, después de todo ella veía la existencia de su madre y la suya propia como un autentico milagro.

La casa de Edward y Bella fue llenado de toda clase de invitados, el abuelo Charlie llego con un enorme regalo para su adorable nieta. Los vampiros amigos de la familia la felicitaron entre efusivos abrazos y besos.

Los quileute, sus amigos, le regalaron cosas muy bonitas, todas hechas a mano, entre todos destacó el regalo de Seth, una linda muñeca con el cabello de idéntico color al suyo.

Jacob su amado lobo, le obsequió un hermoso collar con un lobo y una gota, había una pequeña nota pegada a la linda cajita de madera.

_Nessie:_

_Tarde meses en pensar que debía hacer para ti, nada era suficiente, finalmente me decidí por algo que nos representara a ambos._

_El lobo, por su puesto, soy yo, y la gota eres tú._

_Te preguntaras la razón, es tan simple que me hace reír, tu eres lo más puro y hermoso en mi vida, eres como la pura y hermosa agua del río. Eres lo más puro y cristalino que hay en mi vida. Eres indispensable para mi que realmente no imagino como seria el no tenerte cerca._

_Te quiero pequeña, te quiero como no tienes idea._

_Jacob._

Era verdad, la idea era tan simple que la hacía reír. Reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, todo por pura dicha. Era tan Jacob, todo. Desde la cajita de madera cuidadosamente tallada, hasta la idea del lobo y la gotita de agua.

La felicidad era enorme, y la esperanza, tal como decía su madre, parecía cobrar una inmortalidad en su corazón.

Nunca se rendiría y esa era la verdad. De alguna manera, se convertiría en la mujer de sus sueños, porque Jacob Black era el hombre de los suyos.

No pedía mucho a la vida, todo era perfecto. En realidad solo una cosa. Nessie recordó que era lo que faltaba para que la vida fuera perfecta. Y deseó tan fervientemente que en la mente de su padre, ella gritaba.

_De alguna manera, querido Dios, deseo poder tener aquí a la abuela, para que mi familia este completa. Haré lo que sea, quiero que mi madre sea totalmente feliz de nuevo._

1.1

Eran vampiros experimentados, fuertes, poderosos y sabios. Al menos así se denominaban. Todos eran unas mierdas para Alexander, ya no le importaban. Hacía unos meses que había dejado de ser el indefenso híbrido que lloraba y suplicaba. Ya no sentía dolor, pena o algo. Ya no sentía nada.

Para esos vampiros él no era nada. Solo un experimento más. Joham y Estéfano eran unos vampiros que jugaban a ser dioses. En su corta vida había visto nacer y morir a infinidad de seres como él. Seres que no soportaron el terrible proyecto que esos dementes tenían preparados para cada uno de ellos.

La idea era buscar madres humanas que parecieran poder engendrar un potencial, a veces erraban de humana. Otras, como en su caso, acertaban.

Su madre humana resultó ser un contenedor estupendo, que engendró un ejemplar único y formidable. Era esa la manera en la que se referían a Alexander.


End file.
